Revolución
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette tiene que estudiar sobre la revolución francesa. Como Ladybug, Chat Noir la ayuda a estudiar.


—¿Estas bien, My Lady? —preguntó Chat Noir, al ver que su preciada heroína se golpeaba la cabeza con sus puños. Ella levantó la mirada como denotando su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aqui?—preguntó ella, Chat Noir, parpadeó ligeramente confundido.

—¿Olvidas? —dijo—. Patrullaje.

—Ah... si, si —dijo ella, nerviosa—. Perdón es que yo... —se interrumpió ella misma.

—¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Es que...—comenzó dudosa—. Es que traer problemas personales y civiles es peligroso... no puedo...

—Entiendo...

—Pero —tragó saliva—. A pesar de que lo sé, ¿Podrías ayudarme? —pidió—. Estos días he estado muy cansada y ocupada ¡No he podido concentrarme! —prosiguió—. ¡Tengo que estudiar para mañana para dar lección! Pero no consigo que se me grabe ninguna palabra.

—¿Estudiar? —preguntó—. ¿Así que vas al colegio? En qué grado...

La heroína se horrorizo, haciendo que choque sus dos palmas de su mano fuertemente en su rostro para cubrirlo ¡Que idiota! ¡Qué idiota! repetía frenéticamente por el descuido ¿Que le iba a pedir? ¿Si podía practicar su lección enfrente de él? ¿Quería ser descubierta o qué?

—Olvida, Chat...—comenzó negando con la cabeza, avergonzada—. Fue una mala idea.

—¿Que tienes que estudiar? —preguntó él.

—No puedo decírtelo, no cuando puede ser una pista para que nuestras... —el gatito la interrumpió.

—Adivino, una lección de la revolución francesa.

Ladybug abrió la boca sorprendida, su mirada decía sin palabras "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

—¿Acerté? —la chica desvió el rostro.

—¿Y que si fue así? —preguntó—. No te voy a dar la lección.

—¿Aun si corres el peligro de desaprobar?

Ladybug se espantó. Desaprobar no era una opción, las llegadas tardes, las responsabilidades cotidianas y heroicas le había provocado que ese año este muy, corría el riesgo de recusar. ¡No podía desaprobar!

Apretó los labios y respondió "Esta bien" y le entregó una hoja al gatito, este la tomó sorprendido, quien pensó en un instante, que podría ver su letra de civil, pero era una hoja fotocopiada de un libro. Eso fue decepcionante, pero a la vez, sentía que era lo mejor.

Tomó aire y comenzó.

—La, la r-revolución francesa... —empezó con ese particular inicio y luego de decir varias palabras, ella se trabó.

—¡No puedo!—exclamó revolviéndose sus cabellos—. Me iba a quedar en casa estudiando, pero la vez que lo hice me dormí. Creí que era mejor pasear un poco, descansar ¡Pero no sé nada! ¡Mi mente se pone en blanco!

—Toma aire, My Lady —tranquilizó Chat Noir—. No te pongas nerviosa y trata de visualizar lo que estas estudiando. Cada palabra, dale una secuencia con imagen.

Ella asintió, tomó aire y volvió hablar, tratando de que su mente se pusiera en blanco y por ende, olvidara lo siguiente.

—Trata de entender porque lo está diciendo.

Después de unas horas, ensayando, Ladybug podía decir la lección sin inconvenientes.

—Eso fue perfecto de seguro tienes la nota más alta.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, gatito.

—De nada, My Lady —dijo—. Estoy a tu servicio.

Al rato, dedicaron un poco de tiempo al patrullaje olvidado y luego regresaron a sus hogares.

Al día siguiente en el colegio del par de héroes, se iba a dar una lección, precisamente en la clase de Adrien y Marinette, siendo la última, la expositora.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien, miraban atentamente a Marinette, de tal forma que era una mirada común, una que daría a cualquier persona, pero para la aludida era suficiente para que sus piernas temblaran con gelatina. Ya sin mirarlo porque si no olvidaría su lección, dirigió su vista hacia la profesora y tomando aire, se presentó como el tema que iba hablar, comenzó:

"La, la r-revolución francesa...

Los ojos verdes de él, se expandieron. Esa pausa al terminar esa palabra, ese mismo comienzo que tuvo, el mismo tartamudeo inicial, las palabras siguientes que expuso fue suficiente confirmación.

Tuvo que tomar aire.

Marinette estaba hablando sobre la revolución francesa. Para Adrien la forma en como lo decía, las palabras que decía. Darse cuenta al fin. Fue la revolución.


End file.
